Klaine-Lion King Style
by QuToBeOrNotToBe
Summary: Just a little Disney to show us our Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note : Hey guys, I'm really new at this. But the moment I heard this song today all I could think of were these two oblivious pair of baffling baboons and I just had to put it out for people who might be thinking like me.

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or Disney or any part of Lion King!

Hope you enjoy! Begin...

During warblers practice, while Kurt and Blaine were making oblivious goggly eyes at each other :

_[David:]_

**I can see what's happening**

_[Wes:]_

**What?**

_[David:]_

**And they don't have a clue**

_[Wes:]_

**Who?**

_[David:]_

**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

**Our trio's down to two.**

_[Wes:]_

**Oh.**

_[David:]_

_(In a sarcastic mock-French accent)_

**Ze sweet caress of twilight**

_(Back to normal, but still sarcastic)_

**There's magic everywhere**

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**

**Disaster's in the air**

When Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel have a girl's night and all that Kurt does is gush about Blaine:

_[Mercedes:]_

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

_[Rachel:]_

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

While having a disney movie marathon but neither of them can concentrate on the movie cause they are have too much on their minds:

_[Blaine:]_

**So many things to tell him**

**But how to make him see**

**The truth about my past? **

**Impossible!**

**He'd turn away from me**

_[Kurt:]_

**He's holding back, he's hiding**

**But what, I can't decide**

**Why won't he be the 'king' I know he is**

**The 'king' I see inside?**

As each one of the New Directions, comes to realize the changes in Kurt after he met Blaine:

_[New Directions:]_

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

_[Santana and Brittney:]_

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far**

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

**Love is where they are**

Back in the Warblers Practice where both of the are still as oblivious as we left them a few moments ago:

_[David:]_

**And if he falls in love tonight**

**It can be assumed**

_[Warblers:]_

**His carefree days with us are history**

_[David and Wes:]_

**In short, our pal is doomed...**

"Are we seriously doing Disney for Nationals?!", asked Blaine, jumping up and down like a hyperactive puppy.

*Facepalm*

If you do like it….please don't hesitate to review….and even if you don't like it id love your comments. Thanks!


	2. Author's Note!

Author's Note:

If there are any more songs that you'd like to be "KLAINED"...i'd love the ideas and try and klainify them as soon as possible...so just let me know!

:)


	3. Chapter 2

One day in Warbler practice in the music room of Dalton Academy.

"Jeff, shut up!" said Wes,"We have regionals coming up in less than a week, we cannot play tickle-a-hoo!"

"Kangaroo" cried Thad, "OMG! That rhymed!"

"Everyone just shut up. I am the only council member present today, though the other two will defiantly meet the wrath of Mr. Bangity Bang, all of you have to keep order!" said Wes.

And up jumps Blaine onto the creme plump sofa with his fist raised high in triumph:

**Blaine:**

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware!_

With an affectionate ruffle of Blaine's hair:

**Kurt:**

_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so curly hair_

This was the one day where Blaine had gotten up too late to have enough time to gel his hair.

With a huff, running away from Kurt before he could do any more damage to his hair, onto the seat empty need Thad

**Blaine:**

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR_

**Thad:**

_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

**Blaine:**

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

With a sad shake of his head

**Wes (Speaking): **

_You've rather a long way to go, _

_sophomore Blaine, if you think..._

With a flourish of his thumbs:

**Blaine:**

_No one saying do this_

With a surprised expression

**Wes:**

_ Now when I said that, I-_

With a smirk remembering the hoards of texts with the exact words:

**Nick:**

_ No one saying be there_

Trying to explaine

**Wes:**

_ What I meant was..._

**Jeff:**

_ No one saying stop that_

Trying to keep his patience with this bunch of nitwits

**Wes:**

_ Look, what you don't realize..._

**Blaine and Kurt:**

_ No one saying see here_

Fed up and standing up from his place on the council chair

**Wes: **

_Now see here!_

Trying to get way from the now 'irritated beyond reason' council member.

**Blaine:**

_ Free to run around all day_

As both of them play cat and mouse with rest of the warblers becoming obstacles in the cat's path

**Wes:**

_ Well, that's definitely out..._

**Blaine:**

_ Free to do it all my way!_

When he finally reaches blaine and holds him in place

**Wes:**

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_

As he wiggled out of Wes' grasp and his tongue stuck out at him

**Blaine:**

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little gavel-bangers for a start_

Horrified

**Wes:**

_If this is where the Warblers are headed_

_Count me out!_

_Out of service, out of Ohio_

_I wouldn't hang about... aagh!_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

"Oh Wessy don't go! But : "

**Blaine: **

_ I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight!_

**Wes: (Speaking, but in strict time)**

_Not yet!_

**Everyone:**

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Blaine's finest fling_

With a plonk on the Councilman's seat:

**Blaine & Everyone else:**

_ Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_

And the doors opened…. "What in the world have you been doing to make Wesley go beetroot red in the face guys?" asked David,"The one guy who never looses his cool!"

"If you ever get sick again and leave me with these creatures again...I WILL KILL YOU!" was Wes' reply!


End file.
